


【本马达】Arrest You(pwp)

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】Arrest You(pwp)

片场永远吵杂喧嚣，混乱不堪。  
Matt在片场呆了三十年，早已习惯这种热闹得过分的环境。从一开始无人理睬的小龙套到现在众星拱月的男主角，他一直非常享受在片场里的氛围，全心全意地投入工作。  
《Jason Bourne》的拍摄正在紧锣密鼓地进行，今天他的戏份是拍一场Bourne在地下黑市打拳的戏。他裸露着上身，从头脸到身体都是化妆师精心修饰过的血浆和伤口，还有在高热的聚光灯和剧烈运动中产生的油汗。血浆与汗液将他块垒分明的肌肉点缀得闪闪发光，勾勒出一个即使饱经沧桑、依然精悍慑人的冷酷特工形象。  
天知道，Matt自嘲，这只是他用艰苦锻炼和娴熟演技所演绎出的Bourne。不拍戏的时候，他身上才没有那么漂亮的肌肉，本人嘛……也不可能像Bourne一样精通特工的杀人技巧。他觉得自己只是个普通的美国中年男人，嗯，或许还有点过于矮小了——在某人长年累月的洗脑下，Matt虽然每次都嘴硬不认，心里还是很清楚自己的外形不够威慑力。  
所以他为特工片进行前期准备的时候分外卖力。无论是饮食还是健身，搏击，打拳，都极其刻苦。锻炼还好，天知道每天只能吃那些食之无味的东西，对一个吃货来说是多大的折磨啊！  
还好，他又回到了令自己和剧组都很满意的巅峰状态。再经过化妆师的修饰和摄影师刻意放低机位的大特写拍摄，Matt对自己在荧幕上展现的硬汉特工形象还算认可。  
他今天的拍摄终于结束了。  
Matt一边接过助理手里的毛巾擦汗，一边拼命喝水。助理低声说：“Ben来了，刚才看了一会儿你拍戏。现在在你房车里等。”  
Ben怎么有空来探班？  
Matt挑挑眉，也没心思继续待在片场里了，一般这种时候，他还会留下来看一会儿别人的拍摄。  
作为男主角，好莱坞一线大明星，剧组给Matt准备的房车当然又大又宽敞。然而当Matt回到房车的时候，突然觉得自己平时走动非常顺畅的空间变得很窄逼——  
就因为里面坐着一个体型魁梧的大块头。  
*  
刚被滚烫的热水冲洗过的肌肤，触感分外柔软。男人的嘴唇与舌头，在他每一寸肌肤上痴迷地流连，在黑暗中勾画他之前看到过的一幕幕画面。强有力的手臂挥出直拳，跟随步伐不住跳动的胸肌，微微颤抖着，血水和油汗一股股沿着胸腹的沟壑滴落下来。  
明明是再熟悉不过的枕边人，在聚光灯下看来，却又是另一种陌生的性感。是的，太性感了，性感得男人喉咙发干。Ben隐身在黑暗里，窥视在片场中心挥洒汗水的爱人，灼灼的目光锁住那迸发出强劲生命力的肌肉，锁住那柔韧灵活的腰肢，胸中充满着无限柔情与赞美——他们已经认识得太久了，久到占据彼此整个生命的长度，然而每隔一段时间，他还能发掘出爱人更多更多的美。  
隐忍的喘息被捂在手掌心里，Matt对房车的隔音没有多大信心。其实他更担心车身的震动会让人侧目，但现在已经顾不上了。Ben比他更强壮更厚实的身体，覆盖在他身上，一边抚摸他柔软的皮肤，一边规律地在他体内抽送着。白天还在片场里饰演无敌特工的男人，此刻在爱人身下却像温驯的羊羔，赤裸的，无力的，彻底敞开自己，迎接爱人如同冲击海岸的浪潮般汹涌的侵袭。  
热烫的掌心贴着他鼓起的胸肉，以一种过重的力度揉捏着。Matt忍不住轻声呼痛，男人却继续不管不顾地挤压，搓揉，低头将凸起的乳尖含进嘴里，重重地吮吸。  
“你总是那么敏感……”沙哑的声音在幽暗中飘动着，和四周飘浮的水汽与情欲的味道交缠在一起。啜泣般的呻吟被捂得更紧，鼻端发出咿唔的声音，像是在抗议他啃咬拉扯着敏感的乳尖，又像是在催促他加快身下的动作，不要再不紧不慢地折磨——那硬胀的肉棒已经在穴口浅浅抽动了好一阵，撩拨得穴口湿软开合，却总不肯再进一步安慰他热痒的肠肉。  
那双久经锻炼的小腿终于忍不住勾住了男人的健腰，男人吐出口中被吸得肿大的乳尖，轻笑一声，掰开两片臀肉，顺着湿滑的肠道一捅到底。  
“啊。”  
短促的尖叫又被忍住了。Matt只能咬住自己肉肉的手背，呜咽着，即使上了岁数也依然澄澈的蓝眼睛蒙上一层水雾。热胀的充实感让整个下身都酥酥麻麻舒服得不行，男人把他的手从嘴边拉开，比他大了一圈的双手分别扣住了他的，压在头部两侧，开始狂浪地进攻。  
巨大的快感在体内燃烧，Matt全身都在发烫，整个人被困在床垫与身上的肉墙之间。男人更硬实强健的胸肌压在他的胸口上，麻痒的乳尖上下互相磨蹭着，Matt咬紧了下唇也忍不住泄出断断续续的呻吟。  
Ben再次吻上他的唇，滑腻的舌头钻了进来，在爱人的口腔里温柔却又充满掠夺意味地扫拭着，卷着他的舌尖狠狠地吸食。口水从他们紧闭的嘴角流下来，正如此刻Matt后穴里被捣出的黏腻液体一样，熟透了的身体被操得汁水四溢。  
*  
“你知道吗？”热烘烘的呼吸，喷在Matt汗湿的脸上：“我刚才看到你，就想……”  
“想什么？”  
承欢中的人圈紧了他耸动的腰胯，含蓄而又热情地，表达着对他同样的渴望。Ben用力一顶，满意地听到爱人情不自禁地喊出声，低笑着埋下头吮吸他的耳垂：“我也想和流浪的Bourne打一架，撕碎你那破烂的绿背心，把你捆起来，在格斗场中间狠狠地艹你，把你艹得哭着求饶……”  
“我艹……”他忍不住骂了一句脏话，为男人所描绘的色情又放荡的性幻想场景刺激得浑身战栗，后穴不自觉地跟着收紧。高热的肠道吸缩着男人进进出出的阴茎，男人爽得低吼起来，汗水沿着坚毅的下颌流到他脸上，声音嘶哑：“怎么，光是听到被我这样艹，你就爽得不行了吗，宝贝？”  
Bourne，或者是Matt，不，此时他就是Bourne，在男人疯狂的入侵中彻底被拉进了幻想的深渊。仿佛他并不是和爱人在房车的小床上做爱，而是被霸道强悍的男人在肉搏中击败，成为男人彻彻底底的俘虏，精神上的，肉体上的。他像一件战利品被捕获他的男人冷酷而残忍地对待，操开他坚贞的甬道，把他变成自己专属的禁脔……  
他痉挛着高潮了。  
“宝贝，你真棒。”  
男人把他结实却又绵软——这两种特质竟然在同一个人身上完美地融合——的身体团抱起来，高潮中的肉穴还在紧紧吸缩着，男人的阴茎仍直直地插在里面，随着身体角度的变换捅得更深。他把Matt的腿重新圈好自己的腰，又开始了新一轮的顶撞。  
“呜呜……明天还有打戏……”他真的不能再做了，腰好酸，今天打了一天实在够累了。Matt把头压在男人颈窝里磨蹭着，示弱求饶，Ben低头吻了下他的额角，却毫不克制地继续往上顶着。  
“没关系宝贝，我相信你的演技。”  
这跟演技有什么关系？我的体力要被榨干了啊！Matt在心里哀嚎着。每次来探班都这样……  
不顾Matt已经浑身哆嗦着又快要被顶到高潮，男人依然扣住他湿滑的臀瓣不住下压，每一次都又深又重地捅进去。分不清是生理泪水还是口水把他的颈窝沾湿了一片，男人咬着他的耳朵，粗喘着低声说：“你被逮捕了，特工。”  
“嗯……逮捕我……”  
特工一口咬在他坚实的胸口上，十指攀紧了他的肩膀，像海啸中间的小舟被欲浪冲击得飘飘荡荡。  
逮捕我，囚禁我，使我不再颠沛流离。  
Bourne的灵魂在Matt的躯体里呐喊着，下一刻，灵魂与肉体一起在白光中炸裂，被男人再次送上了欲望的巅峰。

 

end


End file.
